7 Days to Die (season 1)
This is an overview of episodes 1 to 23 in the series, 7 Days to Die. Aaron and Emre play 7 Days to Die, a zombie survival game. In this beginning to their series, Aaron and Emre introduce the series as a simple let's play, with the limited editing allowing them to produce episodes more quickly and easily than the elaborate productions required for Skyrim For Pimps. However, Aaron and Emre quickly settle into the roles of a mad scientist and religious zealot, respectively. By the end of the season, they are fully in-character and seldom make direct references to playing a game. Aaron and Emre spend this season getting to know each other, with the more experienced Aaron teaching Emre the ins and outs of post-apocalyptic survival. Each of them eventually reveals a dark secret in their past that fuels recurring conflicts between the two throughout the entire series. Over the course of the season, Aaron and Emre wander aimlessly across the countryside of Navezgane County, Arizona, simply trying to survive. They attempt to fortify a series of bases, but due to brewing resentment between the two, Aaron ultimately blows them up. The season ends with Aaron and Emre angrily parting ways after Aaron detonates explosives to literally blast their latest and largest fort, the Pea Factory, out from under Emre's feet. After spending a full year apart, Aaron and Emre run into each other again by sheer happenstance. Season 1 Death Count Aaron: 9 Emre: 14 Characters Aaron - Mad Scientist * Started the zombie apocalypse Emre - Religious Zealot * Slapped a girl named Grace for kicking him in the balls and throwing a water balloon at him Forts Attic * Aaron blows himself up with a rocket launcher when zombies invade, badly damaging the attic as well. * This same house becomes "Meta's Spa" in Season 8. Farmhouse and Barn * Aaron and Emre's first "permanent" base. * Initially, Aaron claims the house and Emre takes the barn. Feuding leads to Emre seizing the house and exiling Aaron to the barn. After zombies destroy the barn, Aaron blows up the house as payback against Emre. Pea Factory * A massive factory in central Navezgane. Aaron and Emre decided it manufactured peas after finding canned peas on several of the zombies infesting it. * A precarious neighboring smokestack was nicknamed the Suicide Tower and served as a backup campsite when Aaron and Emre were feuding. * Zombie hordes continually shuffled through the area, passing straight through the ground floor, but the base atop the roof was too high to draw their attention. When a horde did target Aaron and Emre, it still look the zombies all night to work their way up to the roof. * Mounting tensions results in Aaron crafting explosives to blow up the Pea Factory with Emre still trapped atop it. Content Quotes * "I'm here!" - Emre "Welcome, Emre. It's nearly nine o'clock. We have only the rest of the day to find somewhere safe and take shelter, and escape... the zombies!" - Aaron (opening lines, Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon) * "There's no such thing as a potential ally in the zombie apocalypse." - Emre (Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon) * "Metric F*ck ton of zombies" - Emre (Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon) * "I've been heading toward you this entire time! I never got distracted, except for when I - holy shit, there's a deer!" - Emre (Episode 2 - A$$ Station) * "From Leviticus 43:17: 'Any man who makes his neighbor eat cat food shall burn in the lake of fire.'" - Emre (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * "I do kind of miss you. Not in a weird sort-of-overly-affectionate way, just in a you-are-the-absolute-last-person-in-the-world kind of way." - Aaron (Episode 4 - All Horde Up) * "God, I've gone so long without the internet." - Emre "Yeah. I know, it sucks. Like, I never know what to think about how I look anymore..." - Aaron "Dude! Like, I can't remember what Disney princess I am." - Emre (Episode 5 - Zombies of the Corn) * "Your childhood story was not a childhood story! It was about a childhood beating story!" - Aaron "Well, you know, same thing." - Emre "The story of beating children is not a childhood story." - Aaron "It was her childhood ... and I ended it, basically." - Emre (Episode 5 - Zombies of the Corn) * "I know you are a really bad person, and you've done horrible things, but ... the Apocalypse gives everyone a second chance." - Aaron "Yeah, there aren't any children around for me to beat, so it should be all good." - Emre (Episode 6 - The Dead Girl Next Door) * "I seriously almost stabbed you in the back of the head. I just thought you were a zombie." - Emre "Dude, you think everything is a zombie." - Aaron "Well, everything is a zombie, for the most part." - Emre (Episode 6 - The Dead Girl Next Door) * "Hey, I'm going to invite you to be my friend!" - Emre "What?" - Aaron "I invited you to be my friend." - Emre "The hell does that mean?" - Aaron "It means I invited you to be my fucking friend!!! God!!!" - Emre (Episode 7 - Same Faceoff) * "God damn it! You can't have that stuff! That's mine! I had to mow lawn for 20 minutes to get that!" - Aaron (Episode 8 - Troll Thy Neighbor) * "Oh, dog!" - Emre "Did you just kill a TIE fighter?" - Aaron (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) * Emre's Prayer: "Our Lord in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name / Thy hand is hairy, Thy beard is long / Give us this day our daily ammo / And forgive us our trespasses / Like when Aaron trespassed into my house and blew it all up / And lead us not into the jaws of the mighty invisible dogs / But deliver us from zombies / For Thine is the Kingdom / and the fire axe / and the rocket launcher / and the automatic machine gun / and the gun case filled with everything I could ever possibly want / The End, Amen." (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) * "I'm so low on ammo." - Emre "You're so lonely?" - Aaron "Low on ammo!!! How could I be lonely? I have you." - Emre "You sure do! C'mere, give me a big hug." - Aaron (Episode 11 - Exploding Snow Zombies) * "Emre, I see you've got a severe case of poo-dirt in your butt." - Aaron (Episode 11 - Exploding Snow Zombies)https://youtu.be/KUzKEy_im9Y?t=13m51s * "Have you learned nothing from our time together?" - Aaron "Not really." - Emre (Episode 12 - Puke Squad) * "I think if we're going to make Gravetown ours, we gotta sleep here. We gotta sleep with Gravetown to prove we can dominate it." - Aaron "That's true." - Emre "Know what I'm saying?" - Aaron "That's how you handle people, why wouldn't you handle zombies in the same way?" - Emre "Yeah, you sleep with them to dominate." - Aaron "Exactly." - Emre "Remember when I tried to dominate you the other night on the roof? That was pretty funny." - Aaron "Yeah, that was not funny, at all." - Emre (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee) * "Buh-buh-buh-buh-bee!" - Aaron (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee)https://youtu.be/OVN0Efl5W1o?t=17m44s Recurring Themes * Aaron on Poop: Aaron has an uneasy relationship with poop. He jokes about poo-dirt until he realizes he can't stop. "I keep saying poop now. It's your fault! You fucking made me. You infected me with your talk of poop. ...I've become a poo-dirt zombie, forever cursed to keep saying the word poo and poop." (Episode 11 - Exploding Snow Zombies) * Aaron the Bunker Buster: Aaron accidentally blows up the attic, then purposefully demolishes the farmhouse and Pea Factory forts. He even blows up the gas station where he and Emre first meet and spend the night. * Aaron the Creeper: Aaron starts pestering Emre for kisses as early as Episode 2 (A$$ Station). He makes his first aggressive moves during the first Day 7 horde, unnerving Emre by keeping a rifle trained on him the whole time. When Emre starts to waver, however, Aaron declares he's just kidding (Episode 12 - Puke Squad). * Aaron the Expert: Aaron is well-versed in the zombie apocalypse (and is more familiar with the game than Emre), so he often has to explain basic concepts, including zombie behavior and game controls. * Aaron vs. Gravity: A bridge partially collapses as Aaron walks over it, but he gets away without falling (Episode 7 - Troll Thy Neighbor). The Pea Factory's peaked roof is completely unstable (Episode 12 - Puke Squad). * Aaron vs. Hallucinations: Aaron sees a glitching dead zombie assume a crucified pose. The corpse looks normal to Emre. (Episode 2 - A$$ Station) * Emre Ain't Afraid of No Zombies: Emre doesn't think zombies are anything to worry about, even insisting they aren't dangerous at all. "I have more to fear from you than I do from the zombies." He allows that invisible dogs are pretty dangerous, though. Zombies kill him that night. (Episode 8 - Troll Thy Neighbor) * Emre the Bleeder: Emre dies after failing to notice he is bleeding out or taking environmental damage, then accepts whatever wild explanation Aaron invents for his death (such as invisible dogs). (Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon; Episode 6 - The Dead Girl Next Door; Episode 9 - Demolition Man; Episode 13 - Zom-Bee) * Emre the Cave Explorer: Emre loves mining. * Emre the Fashionista: Emre often displays his new clothes for Aaron. In Episode 8 (Troll Thy Neighbor), he finds a red baseball cap and pauses his feuding with Aaron to show it off. * Emre the Noob: Emre is new to the zombie apocalypse (and the game) and generally needs to be taught how to do everything. * Emre vs. Bees: Emre is the first to spot "a fly! Or a bee, or something!" in Episode 9 (Demolition Man), though buzzing goes unnoticed in the background of several earlier episodes. Aaron calls the hornet a "zombie-bee" and, still hiding his own role in the matter, supposes that zom-bees might have caused the apocalypse. Emre's response: "Bees are pussies. They're not that big of a deal." A bee first sneak-attacks Emre (eliciting Aaron's stammering cry of "Buh-buh-buh-buh-bee!") in Episode 13 (Zom-Bee). * Campfire Tales: Aaron and Emre pass the long nights by telling each other stories, either fanciful tales or memories of their lives before the apocalypse. However, the latter stories lead to Aaron learning about Emre assaulting Grace and Emre learning about Aaron creating the zombie apocalypse - root causes of their lasting dislike for each other. * Cat Food: Aaron tricks Emre into eating cat food. Emre never forgives or forgets, even years later. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * Deerfield: Emre is never entirely clear on the name of the town of Dierville. (This is still true in Season 8.) * Farty Party: Aaron and Emre entertain themselves by eating Stash chili, then grossing each other out with their gas. * Gaslighting Supply Drops: Aaron and Emre encounter their first supply drops in Episode 8 (Troll They Neighbor). The air drop crates often contain either nothing or insultingly worthless supplies, leading Aaron and Emre to develop a long-standing belief that whomever is behind the planes is simply messing with them. * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: In the Book of Revelation, the zombies rose from their graves, but Jesus smote them all with his mighty baseball bat. Jesus' baseball bat bore the very same holy nails that had been driven into his arms upon the cross. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 2: The apostle Jeffrey would always talk shit to Jesus, and even threw water balloons at him. "So Jesus bitch-slapped his ass." (Episode 5 - Zombies of the Corn) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 3: Jesus loved shotguns. (Episode 9 - Demolition Man) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 4: God has a long beard and big, hairy hands. Why? Because he's God!!! The manliest man of all time! (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) * Landmine Your Own Business: Aaron dies several times due to stepping on landmines that Emre has placed and explicitly warned him about. Aaron does not accept his own lack of attention as an excuse for Emre's actions. * Poo-Dirt: Aaron and Emre give themselves an earworm when they joke about poo-dirt (something even dirtier than dirt) and can't stop saying it. Referenced in Future Seasons * Churchgoers: The church Aaron and Emre visit in Episode 7 (Same Faceoff) is the same one where Bwett and Metastergo are married (or not?) in Episode 128 (Bears at the Wedding). * The Hairy Hand of God: When Emre hallucinates a vision of God in Episode 163 (Emre Meets God), the God he imagines does indeed have a long beard and big, hairy hands. * Pleasure Town: The cul-de-sac Aaron and Emre explore in Episodes 3 - 5 becomes the site of Pleasure Town/Pleasure Shire in Seasons 8 and 9, respectively. * The Pea Factory: Emre makes a brief return to a strangely intact Pea Factory in Episodes 138 - 139, remembering that Aaron demolished the building only after he and his followers have broken in. * Safes vs. Saves: Aaron feels the plural of "safe" (as in "wall safe") should be "saves" (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee). He's still caught up on the idea in Episode 160 (Evil Trees). * VeggieTales: Emre first mentions having watched VeggieTales in Episode 10 (Cabin in the Woods). He references the series often in later seasons, telling distorted versions of its episodes the same way he invents warped versions of Biblical scripture. * The Void: Aaron first name-drops "the Void" when a glitching dead zombie falls through the world. (Episode 2 - A$$ Station) Fun Facts * Aaron and Emre initially create the series as a simple let's play that will, unlike Skyrim for Pimps, require minimal editing to produce, allowing them to release episodes more frequently. True to their nature, however, they soon slip into roleplaying and storytelling. The complexity of the series builds gradually, ramping up with the introduction of the supporting cast in Season 7. The addition of supporting cast POVs in Season 8 continues the upward trend, which crests in the narrative focus of Season 9. * As the series moves away from a simple let's play into roleplaying, Aaron and Emre start inventing explanations for various game aspects, including their ability to always hear each other's voices. They play around with various explanations over the course of the series, never focusing too deeply on any one. When it first comes up in Episode 7 (Same Faceoff), Aaron suggests that they communicate via wireless earpieces. * When they first spawn into Navezgane, Emre appears in burned forest at the far eastern edge of the map (southeast of Diersville). Aaron first appears in plains at the northwest corner of the map, near the high school he and Emre will use as a base in Season 9. * The cul-de-sac Aaron and Emre explore in Episodes 3 - 5 (and turn into Pleasure Town in Season 7) is located on Husker Ave. The street name is only spoken once, but is visible on the Alpha 8 game map. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus). * Time jumps backwards discreetly by about 2 days between Episodes 7 and 8. Game Notes This season uses Alpha 8 and takes place on the developer-created Navezgane map. In this early version of the game, Aaron and Emre's characters are physically identical. Zombies run whenever they are in dark areas, including indoors during the day. Emre initially supposes that zombies gain power from walking on wooden floors. Episodes Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon Aaron and Emre land in the zombie apocalypse and struggle to find each other. Aaron runs after a pig, Emre gets killed by invisible dogs Gallery Pea Factory.png|Pea Factory BBB Jesus.jpg|Baseball Bat Jesus Aaron's Barn.png|Aaron's Miraculously Blown Up Barn See Also References Category:Series Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir